


When Two Different World Collide

by evacoll



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Luke, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, I'll probably try and make it dramatic, Innocent Louis, M/M, Omega Calum, Omega Louis, Omega Michael, Omega Niall, Original Character(s), Shy Louis, Sweet Harry, a happy fic, but it won't work out well, for now at least, this is mainly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evacoll/pseuds/evacoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Omega Louis is new in town, he starts school and meets another Omega, Niall Horan and his two alphas Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, the group adopts him and soon Louis meets their other friends Alpha Harry Styles and Omega Ellie Collerton. Ellie and Harry have been friends since 1st grade and care about each other deeply. Harry is gay so nothing could ever happen and Ellie already has a potential Alpha (It's complicated, Garrett Parish. So what happens when big, strong, and confident Alpha Harry meets small, weak, and shy Omega Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoy!!

"Welcome to Walker Louis, we hope you enjoy. So shall we go over your schedule, are you excited?" The kind old lady at the front desk of my new school asked as I smiled shylu

"Yes a little I guess, just really nervous." I said quickly as she nodded

"Don't worry dear I'm positive you will fir right in with a group, trust me people are very kind around her to new people, well most of them, you know there is always one bad apple in a group." The lady said as I laughed slightly and nodded my head in agreement

"Alright dear here is you're schedule and we have gotten someone to help you around on your first few days, his name is Niall Horan and he should be here any minute. Don't worry he's the sweetest boy I've ever met." The lady said as I nodded and took a seat where she pointed for me to wait for the Niall boy.

"Good morning Mrs. Martello, is Louis here yet?" I heard an Irish accent say as I looked up to see a blond small Irish boy with bright blue eyes and a toothy grin.

"Good morning Niall, yes Louis dear come here." Mrs. Martello said as I stood up and quickly walked over to them

"Hello I'm Niall Horan I'll be your guide around this big place for the next few days." Niall said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake just as two boys came up behind him and smiled at me as well.

"Oh this is Zayn Malik and Liam Payne they are my alpha's I hope you don't mind but they will be with us to today, and possible my other friends Harry Styles, Garrett Parish, and Ellie Collerton. Don't worry they are the nicest people you will ever meet, I'm sure you will get along with them." Niall said as I nodded slowly taking a deep breath to calm down after meeting so many people in the 30 minutes I had been here.

"Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson." I said quietly waving slightly before the three of them smiled and we began walking down the hallway after saying goodbye to Mrs. Martello

"Alright so our first class is Biology, so lets go." Niall said and he pulled me down the hallway and into the Biology room. He sat down next to me and smiled at the other two boys filled the seats next to Niall leaving the seats by me empty. 

Soon a girl our age with Brown long hair, glasses, hazel eyes, and dimples the size of the Grand Canyon came running over to us.

"Oh my gosh guys guess what, Garrett finally asked me out." The girl said jumping up and down as Niall stood up happily hugging the girl over the table

"That is so good, I'm so happy for you, he better not hurt you." Niall said as Ellie laughed and nodded

"Oh I'm sorry you must be Louis, I'm Ellie, Niall hasn't shut up about how excited he is that he gets to be your welcome buddy, he got us all excited for your arrival." Ellie said as I blushed and nodded happy that people were looking forward to seeing me. Ellie took the seat next to me and began asking me questions about myself until another figure appeared at the desk in front of us.

"Oh hey Harry." Ellie said as Harry nodded at her and smiled before looking at me and raising his eyebrows

"Oh sorry, Harry this is Louis, Louis this is Harry." Niall said turning away from his Alphas as they both held his hand sweetly.

"Hello." I said quietly as Harry smirked

"Nice to meet you Louis." Harry said as he put his bag down on the desk and walked around to sit next to Ellie and start talking as I sat there silent waiting for class to begin

"Hello and good morning class who's ready to learn?" The teacher asked as he walked into the room. The question was met with groans and mumbles of no.

"I see that we have a new student with us today. Louis Tomlinson where are you?" The teacher asked as everyone looked around as I raised my hand slowly as all eyes looked to me 

"Nice to see you Mr. Tomlinson, would you like to tell the class anything about yourself?" The teacher asked as I quickly shook my head as the teacher laughed

"Alright a little nervous I can see, how about what school you came from?" The teacher asked as I sighed

"Umm I came from Mount Prion school." I said as the teacher nodded

"My son used to go there, good school." The teacher said as I nodded in agreement 

"Thank you Mr. Tomlinson, so class who did the homework? Of Course we know Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry, and Ellie did, but anyone else?" He asked as everyone laughed including the people he had called out from around me

"Alright everyone this is the homework for tonight, Louis you don't need to do this because it was about things we went over in class yesterday and since you were not here you are not expected to do it, don' worry about it." The teacher aid as I nodded happy to not have to worry about that tonight

the class went by quickly and as the bell rang we all stood up and gathered our things to go to the next class, History.

Once we took our seats I noticed that it was only Liam, Niall, Ellie, Harry, and I. Where was Zayn?

"Umm where is Zayn." I asked quietly but Niall heard me

"He has art right now, we will see him at lunch which we have next." Niall said as I nodded just as the teacher walked in.

"You must be Louis Tomlinson, stand up please." The teacher said as I quietly stood up and looked at all the eye that were on me.

"So Mr. Tomlinson tell us something about yourself, it says in your file that you are an omega, nos Male omegas are rare, does your family have a long line of Male omegas in the past?" Mrs. Adams asked as my eyes went wide, are teachers allowed to ask stuff like that?

"Umm I'm not really sure, probably though." I said as she nodded and hummed in response. 

"Alright thank you Louis, good luck at this school, alright class let's get started." Mrs. Adams said as I sat down quickly and Niall tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about her, she did the same to me when she found out I was an omega, I don't understand why she cares so much, Liam and Zayn got so pissed." Niall said as I smiled and nodded happy that he understood

"Everyone we have a new project coming up and I want you all to pick your partners, please include Louis I know how hard it must be coming into a new school, so groups of two please." Mrs. Adams said as everyone began moving and a blonde haired tall boy walked over

"Hey Ellie do you want to be partners?" The blonde boy said as Ellie blushed and nodded

"Um yeah totally Garrett I'd love to." Ellie said as she stood up and winked at the rest of us before walking off with Garrett

"Hey so do you want to be my partner?" Harry asked turning to me as I looked around the room

"Oh um yeah totally." I said as he came and sat next to me with his books and binder for the class

"So the project is to write an essay about something you are passionate about in history, what ever you feel strongly about is fine but please make it appropriate. Today your job is to come up with a topic that both of you can agree on and tell me it by the end of class today." Mrs. Adams said before sitting down at her desk as we all began to think about things we were passionate about

"Alright what is something you are passionate about?" Harry asked as I shrugged 

"I'm not sure yet, do you have anything?" I asked as Harry nodded

"Treatment of omegas." Harry said simply as I tilted my head slightly at him

"Really? How come?" I asked hoping for a good response

"Well a lot of the time omegas, especially male omegas get mistreated weather it be by alphas or by people who sell them on the black market. They really don't deserve any of that, they deserve a lot better in fact, they deserve the world and people think it's ok to do that to them and I really don't think it is." Harry said as I smiled at him and nodded

"I agree, let's do our essay on that." I said as I wrote it down on a sheet of paper

"Really you want to do my idea?" harry asked as I smiled and nodded before looking up at him.

this year has gotten off to a great start.


	2. The Lunch Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has his first lunch at Walker.

"Alright class please turn in your subject slips and I will approve them by tomorrow and you can get started." Mrs. Adams said as the bell rang and Harry turned in out slip as I gathered all my things back into my bag.

"Alright Louis ready for your first lunch room experience at Walker?" Niall asked as I laughed and nodded slightly as Zayn walked up to us and kissed Niall and Liam before we started walking into the lunch room with all the other people that had first lunch. 

"So over there is the salad bar, drinks, hot meals, and then there is an ice cream thing over there. We need to go get a seat first it gets crazy if you aren't fast." Niall said as I nodded and looked around before Niall pulled me to a table and sat me down next to Harry and him. "Louis, what do you want to drink, i'll get i for you." Liam asked as I thought "Just water please." I said as Liam nodded and began walking over to the drinks "So how are you liking Walker so far?" Harry asked as I smiled "Yeah it's pretty good, a little stressful but I'm fine." I said as Harry nodded looking down at me. Damn this guy is really tall "Yeah but at least you are in our friend group, we needed something to spice it up." Harry said as I blushed slightly "I don't know about that Niall agreed to be my welcome buddy not my friend." I said preparing myself to be dropped by Niall after a few days here "Oh don't say that Niall loves you, you're here for the long run, I'm sure of it." Harry said as I smiled happily "Yeah I hope so." I said finally looking him in the eyes and as Green met Blue something in my chest tightened and I gasped slightly "Me to." Harry said as I smiled once again "Here is your water." Liam said putting it down in front of me as everyone sat down and i thanked him "So Louis I know this is a personal question and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I noticed there is no bond mark." Niall said as I laughed slightly "Oh yeah um nobody really likes a shy male omega, it's fine though." I said as Niall shook his head "Oh be quiet of course people like you, you're adorable, right Harry?" Niall asked as I went bright red and Harry almost choked on his lemonade. "Um I don't know." Harry said trying to pull it off and hoping nobody would notice, everyone did though. "Haha alright, well there are a ton of un-bonded Alphas here I'm sure you will find someone, don't worry." Niall said looking at Harry with a smirk "Umm yeah I hope so." I said as I saw Garrett grab Ellie's had under the table and smiled softly at them, everyone looked so happy with there partner Have you ever had an alpha?" Harry asked as I turned to look at him "No never, I haven't even held someone's hand in a romantic way, or kissed, or really anything, I know it's pretty sad." I said laughing at myself slightly at the end "No it's not, I think that's nice actually." Harry said as I smiled again happy he didn't laugh. "Yeah I guess so, It's just a little sad I guess." I said as Harry nodded understanding "it's alright though." Harry said as I smiled up at him happily before a shadow lingered over me "Hello there pet, what's your name?" A voice asked as I turned to face him and Liam, Zayn, and Harry sat straight up ready to defend there pack. Not really pack but almost. "Um I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson." I said as the boy raised his eyebrows in interest. "Well Louis Tomlinson, I'm Alex, and you're pretty. Why don't you let me take you out sometime?" Alex asked as a low rumble was heard from Harry "Umm no thank you, I just got to this school and I want to focus on my grades right now then worry about social life, thank you though I really appreciate the offer." I said as Alex narrowed his eyes "Are you sure you want that to be your answer little omega?" Alex asked as I whimpered slightly scared "Leave him alone." Harry said standing up as Alex chuckled "And what are you going to do about it Styles?" Alex asked "Get away from my omega or you will regret it." Harry said as everyone at the table gasped except for me, frozen with fear. "Oh so he is your omega, so you claimed him? You might want to tell him that because it looks like to me that he doesn't know." Alex says as all eyes were turned to me as I sat there scared "Just leave him alone." Harry said as Alex laughed and walked off slowly with his hands in his pockets as Harry turned back around and sat down "Harry, are you alright?" Liam asked as Harry looked around and his eyes landed on me. "I'm fine, are you alright?" Harry asked laying his hand on my shoulder as I looked into his angry green eyes "yeah, I'm alright." I said as Harry nodded "I just didn't want him annoying you so I called you my omega to try and get him to go away, I hope that's alright." Harry said as I blinked quickly "Umm yeah it's fine, thank you." I said as Harry shook his head and rubbed his hand on my shoulder a sparks filled the air around us "No problem." Harry said as Niall started laughing "What's so funny lovely?" Zayn asked as i smiled at the pet name "Ya'll are whipped and you don't even know it yet." Niall said as I blushed and Harry chuckled "Nice lying Niall." Harry said as Niall shook his head and I stood up "Where are you going?" Niall asked "Getting a salad." I said as Niall smiled and I began walking over to the salad bar while thinking about what the fuck just happened at the table


	3. The School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the eventful first day for Louis

Once lunch was over we were all expected to go to class.

"Alright Louis I don't have this class with you sadly but you do have Harry with you so don't worry he will take care of you I'm sure." Niall said winking at the two of us as Harry laughed and playfully rolled his eyes at Niall as I blushed bright red and Harry led the way into the class where all eyes turned to us as Alex laughed

"Look at the happy couple. How is it going for you two huh? Is it going good?" Alex asked as Harry led me up the steps and to his usual seats.

"Just shut up Alex, leave us alone." Harry said as he pulled the chair out for me and I thanked him to which he smiled down at me and took the seat next to me.

"Alright class welcome to Music 101 I am going to show you your year long project today and let you pick partners but first we have a new student Louis Tomlinson joining us today. Louis where are you?" The teacher asked as I sighed and stood up looking at everyone

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson it's nice to meet you, Hope you enjoy this class." The teacher said as I nodded sat down quickly

"Alright class so the year long project starts like this, I want each partner group to pick a song both of you like and are able to sing, you will sing it together in front of the class. The next part you will make a music video for the song you covered, then you will write your own song and preform it for the class, and the last part is make a music video for your original song and share it with the class. The first part, the cover of the song, it due in 3 weeks so let's get started. Please pick your partners wisely as they will be your partner for the entire year." The teacher said as he sat at his desk and everyone began to get partnered up

"Partners?" Harry asked from beside me as I smiled over at him and nodded and he smiled back at me

"Alright great so who are some music artists you like so we can find a song to cover?" Harry asked as i thought about my favorite music

"I'm not really sure, I love a lot of them but maybe Ariana Grande, little Mix, Adele, Maroon 5, The 1975, and Ed Sheeran." I said as Harry nodded

"I love Ed Sheeran let's see if we can find a song by him to do." Harry said as he pulled out his phone and I did the same looking at songs we might be able to sing together

"Do you like 'Give Me Love' It's one of my favorites." Harry said as i nodded agreeing.

"My All time favorite is 'Kiss me' but 'Give me Love' is a close second." I said as Harry smiled

"Alright, do you want to do 'Give Me Love'?" Harry asked as I smiled

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to." I said a harry smiled and we put the song on and tried to break it up into parts for us both to sing. 

"Hey Louis don't take this the wrong way but I hope that Niall wasn't bothering you with his comments about us." Harry said after a few minuets of quiet,

"Oh um no it's totally fine, don't worry, I mean I guess it was a little weird but it's fine I mean-" I said before getting cut off.

"You're rambling dear." Harry said softly as I blushed and laughed

"I'm really sorry." I said as Harry laughed slightly

"It's totally fine, I like your voice." Harry said as I laughed once again and looked down at the music again

"Ok I know this is really bold and out there, and you will probably say no, which is totally fine and I would totally respect it if you said no, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometimes, just as friends but you seem like a lot of fun so I think we should get closer, you know it's no big deal if you-" Harry was saying before I leaned in and kissed his cheek not realizing what I was doing until I pulled away and looked at him. Trying to keep my cool guy attitude I sat back in my chair and looked at him

"You were rambling." I said simply as he smiled looking shocked.

two can play at this game.


	4. The End Of The Day

"So how was Music you two?" Niall asked as Harry and I walked into maths together

"Pretty god, we are singing 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran for a project." I said as I took the seat by Niall and Harry took the seat by me

"Oh how romantic." Niall said as I rolled my eyes

"Louis and I are going to the diner after school, do you guys want to come?" Harry asked as I smiled

"Yeah we would love to." Zayn said as I smiled once again

"Ok class quiet down, let's get started. I know there is a new kid but if I'm being honest I know every teacher has made you introduce yourself and stand up so I won't. Nice to meet you and moving on to math. Get the homework out, you know the drill." The teacher said as I smiled and leaned up to Harry's ear

"I like him already." I said as Harry smiled down at me and nodded before getting his homework out and showing that he had done it to the teacher who smiled and nodded before moving on to the next student. 

As the class went on I noticed the air in the room change from comfortable to warmer coming from the right of me, where Niall Liam and Zayn were. Halfway through class Zayn asked to be excused to the restaurant and not 5 minutes later Liam and Niall followed quickly after him and didn't return until the end of class with there clothes and hair messed up, Zayn had gone into rut and with the possessiveness of Niall covering all of us we were happy the bell rang. All the students but Harry and I hurried out. 

"So I guess rain check on the diner?" I asked going to pat Niall on the shoulder before Zayn growled loudly at me making me stumble back scared to death 

"Hey back off." Harry said standing in front of me

"Calm down guys, Louis just doesn't know how to act around an alpha in rut everyone just calm down." Niall said getting between the two alphas as Liam pulled Zayn back so he wouldn't try to fight in his rut hazed mind set.

"Come on we are leaving." Zayn said picking Niall up as he squealed and waved goodbye to us and Liam followed quickly behind them

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as I nodded slowly and sat down on the floor as he moved to sit next to me.

"I'm really sorry about that, it's not your fault don't worry." harry said as I shook my head understanding but still a bit shaken up from the alphas growl

"Can I ask a kind of awkward question?" I asked as Harry laughed and nodded turning to look me in the eyes as I asked

"Niall said I didn't know how to act around an alpha in rut, how should I act around an alpha in rut?" I asked as Harry sighed and licked his lips before answering 

"Well if I'm being honest it is different for each alpha, like for Zayn you can't touch Niall unless you are Liam, you can't get to close or he gets mad, as you just saw. Liam is nicer, he is more understanding but if you push it he will get pissed to but he is a lot nicer than Zayn when it comes to ruts. I guess I am a mixture of Zayn and Liam I can be a bit understanding but the minute someone gets to close the the omega I get possessive and won't let anyone touch them. It also depends on the omegas, how much they trust you and how much you care about them. Zayn's level of protectiveness for Niall was because he cares about his safety and wellness and he is worried that since he is a little out of it fom the rut that something will happen. Do you get that?" Harry asked as I looked him in the eyes as he talked.

"Umm yeah I guess so." I said as Harry nodded and smiled at me

"If you have any other questions then just ask." Harry aid as i nodded thinking if the next question was appropriate or not.

"Ok you don't have to answer this is you don't want, but when my birth dad still lived with me he made my mom do everything for him and this is honestly disgusting for me to say but he kind of treated her like a sex slave in a way. Is that a normal thing to do?" I asked as Harry frowned

"No not at all your birth dad sounds like he was raised in an old fashioned way to me. In the past it was expected for people to treat omegas like that, but in my mind Omegas should be praised for everything they do, no matter if you is small or big everyone deserves praise in some way. Omegas are amazing for everything they do and it makes me mad when people don't appreciate it. They are amazing, you are amazing, your mother is amazing, Niall is amazing, and so are all the other omegas n the world because they have to endure the prejudice that all they are made for is sex and children. I really admire Omegas personally and hopefully when you find your Alpha he will treat you like the absolutely gold boy you are." Harry said as we met eyes for the last second and I smiled slightly 

"Thank you, really thank you, nobody's ever told me that I'm worth anything, i appreciate it." I said as Harry nodded and smiled

"Now come on let's get off this math room floor shall we?" Harry asked as he stood up and held a hand out to help me up off the hard floor where we had been for about 20 minutes just talking.

I could get used to having this boy around.


	5. The Aftermath

"So what should we do now that we won't see Zayn Liam or Niall for a bout 3 days?" Harry asked as I got to my locker and started to pack my bag

"We could start practice on the song if you wanted, you know get a head start?" I asked as Harry nodded

"Ok want to go back to my house?" Harry asked as I went wide eyed

"Really, that's ok?" I asked as Harry furrowed his eyebrows

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Harry asked as I shrugged

"My dad always told me that an alpha only invites an omega home to have sex." I said as Harry sighed and shook his head

"I promise you I would never do that, you have to believe me here, I care about you, and I don't want to hurt you, I promise I won't and I am going to help you break this mind set that all you are good for is sex, because it isn't true." Harry said grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

"Ok, thank you, shall we go?" I asked quickly trying to get out of this conversation

"Sure, let's go." harry said as he led me over to his car and opened the door for me politely

"Thank you." I said quietly as he closed the door and walked around to the drivers side quickly

The ride home was relatively quiet aside from Harry singing along to the radio every now and then and me laughing at him every time because you never expect a big manly alpha to sing a long to Katy Perry, I mean come on, you just don't see that everyday right?

Once we got back to Harry's house his mother greeted us at the door with a hug for Harry and a smile for me

"Hello I'm Harry Mum, call me Anne, and you are?" Anne asked as I smiled at her warm attitude

"I'm Louis, I'm Harry's um well I'm Harry's-" I said trying to think of what Harry think he are, are we friends? More possible? Harry cut me off before I could make a fool of myself thankfully

"It's complicated-" Harry said keeping eye contact with me as I smiled slightly

"Oh I see, well anyway it is so nice to meet you Louis, will you be staying for dinner, you are absolutely welcome to if you want to." Anne said as I looked to Harry for an answer

"Yes he will." Harry said as i smiled once again and Anne smiled at the two of us before nodding and walking off into the kitchen

"Alright let's get started shall we?" Harry asked as I nodded and he led me up the stairs and into his large bedroom with a piano and guitar in one of the corners waiting anxiously to be played.

"Alright lucky for us I already know how to play this song on guitar so we have that done, I think we should just see what happens if we sing it, what do you think?" Harry asked as I nodded and walked over to his guitar and picked it up handing it to him as he sat on his bed and I sat in the spinning chair across from him

As Harry started to strum on the guitar and change his hands to different cords I watched him and the way his concentration was all in the music, not in the world around him, it's like he went into music mode

Give me love like him,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,

And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,

Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,

You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of with  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all

A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty boy  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all

As Harry and I went through the parts and sung to our best ability's we met eyes and kept eye contact through the whole song, just as the song ended Harry lunged forward and rested his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now, no sex, no hurting you, just kissing." Harry said, I could feel his hot breath on my forehead as I closed my eyes

"Then do it." I said simply as Harry growled slightly trying to hold himself back.

"I can't I want to make this special for you, It is your first kiss and you deserve better than a half assed snog in my bedroom." Harry said as I blushed and he backed away but not before he planted a soft kiss on my forehead, as he leaned back on to his bed I sat there and blushed like a little school girl after getting asked to the school dance by the quarterback of the football team.


	6. The Dinner

"Boys dinner is ready and waiting for you." Harry and I heard Anne call up the stairs as I jumped slightly breaking the intense stare that Harry and I were currently in, it was like we were communicating without words, the only think is I had no idea what he was trying to say. 

"Be down in a moment mum." Harry called out to his mum not breaking eye contact with me as he smirked at me jumping at the sound of a loud noise 

"I want to be your first kiss." Harry said simply as I blushed

"Ok." I said as Harry smiled slightly before going serious again

"I'll go as slow as you want." Harry said being cautious of my limits which I was thankful of

"Ok, thank you." I said as Harry nodded and stood up helping me up by putting his hand out for me to grab

As we walked down the stairs I saw Harry's mum, a man, I assumed was his dad, and girl who I assumed once again was his sister

"Hi I'm Harry's dad, you can call me Des though." The man said as he shook my hand as I smiled and nodded

"I'm Gemma, Harry's older sister." Gemma said as i smiled.

"I'm Louis, I'm Harry's as he put it "It's complicated." I said smiling as they all laughed and winked at Harry before we went to get the food sitting in the kitchen waiting to be eaten

"Help yourself boys." Anne said as I smiled 

"So Louis how are you liking Walker so far?" Anne asked as I smiled

"Yeah It's alright I mean it's only my first day so it is nice to already have some friends and all the classes seem pretty good, but some of the people aren't very nice, not to sound rude or anything." I said as everyone laughed and nodded

"Yeah Harry has had some trouble with a few of the other Alpha's at school." Anne said as I nodded having seen one today

"Ok mom to much." Harry said laughing the situation off 

"And Louis you are an omega?" Des asked as i nodded

"Yeah I know male omegas are pretty rare but yeah I am." I said as Des smiled

"Well that's good." Des said as i furrowed my eyebrows

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why is that a good thing?" I asked careful to be respectful

"Well you see Harry came out as gay when he was 14, so he's known for quiet a while, the only problem is that he is an Alpha and he has always wanted an omega, sadly they are not as many Male Omegas, as you just said, so it makes it harder to find someone." Des said as I blushed and looked at harry who had his head in his hands

"Awww look he's getting all flushed." Gemma said as I laughed and Harry groaned

"Would you guys please be quiet?" Harry pleased as I laughed

"No don't I'm having a lot of fun, please continue." I said as everyone laughed

"We are just glad you guys are hanging out and stuff." Anne said as Harry smiled at me and I did the same

"yeah we are just getting to know each other right now so don't get any ideas." Harry said looking around the table with a fake glare as I smiled looking at him

"Well get to know each other faster I want to meet Louis family." Anne said as I almost choked on my water.

"Haha good luck with them, I have a huge family." I said as Anne smiled

"How many?" She asked

"I have 1 brother and 5 sister, I'm one of 7." I said as Anne's jaw dropped slightly.

"Wow that's crazy." Anne said as I smiled and nodded agreeing with her

"Yeah it really is, you have no idea how many times they ask to do my makeup, It is a bit much." I said as Harry laughed

"Gemma used to do that to me all the time." Harry said as I smiled

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who's siblings decide to randomly do their makeup." I said as Harry nodded and smiled again, he's a very smiley happy boy from what I've seen so far. 

as dinner went on I found things out about Harry's childhood that made me laugh and fall for him even more. I've always been told that you can tell a person base on who they were when they were a child and I can tell that this boy has a hold n me as tight as he had a hold of his blanket till he was 10.


	7. The End of The Night

After Dinner was over Harry agreed to drive me home and as I climbed skillfully into his tall Jeep, I noticed something strange about the car, there was a large bump in the front on the drivers, almost as if it had been in a head on collision

"Harry, what is that bump from?" I asked pointing to the front of the car as Harry stiffened slightly

"It's nothing Louis' don't worry." Harry said as I squinted confused as to why he wouldn't just answer

"Really, it doesn't look like nothing." I said quietly but not quietly enough it seemed.

"Louis just stop asking, its clear that I don't want to tell you." Harry said in a harsh almost Alpha command voice. I whimpered slightly before shrinking into my seat slightly 

"Sorry." I said as Harry sighed and shook his head before driving me home without any singing, or talking for that matter, just silence

As we arrived at my house thanks to Siri, Harry parked and looked over to me but I refused to make eye contact with him, I was angry.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." harry said as I shrugged secretly hoping he would say something else

"I guess so." i said before sighing and shaking my head slightly. As I opened the door Harry pulled my hand as I looked down at our intertwined hands and back at him.

"I'm sorry Louis." Harry said as I nodded before Harry quickly leaned in and kissed my forehead. I smiled and climbed out of the car just as my mom was opening the door for me. Soon Earnest and Doris came running as fast as their small legs could carry them out the front door and over to em as I picked both of them up and kissed their cheeks

"Lou Lou is home." They began chanting as I twirled with them in my arms

"Who's in the car Lou lou." Doris asked as I smiled and took them around to the drivers side where Harry rolled down his window and waved at the kids

"Hello, I'm Harry. What are your names?" Harry asked as Doris laughed

"I'm Doris and this is Earnie, like from sesame street." Doris said as Harry smiled and laughed slightly

"Wel it's nice to meet you two." Harry said as I smiled fondly at him

"Are you Lou Lou's boyfriend?" Earnie asked as I blushed like crazy.

"Umm well let';s say it's a little soon for that." Harry said as I nodded and smiled

"Ok well you may want to ask him soon, a boy called looking for Louis, don't remember his name, but he didn't sound nice." Doris said as I looked confused and slightly scared 

"I have to go." Harry said suddenly angry again. I put Earnie and Doris down and told them to get inside before resting my hands on the car window as if I was going to make a difference if he tried to leave

"What does this mean?" I asked confused 

"Well it means another Alpha is interested in you, and it isn't just any Alpha, it's the Alpha who I've had a problem with since elementary school, it's the Alpha who always beats me, it's the Alpha who always wins and gets what he wants, and worst of all it's the Alpha that is going to win your heart over me. " Harry said and before he could get angrier I rested my hand on his cheek softly making him instantly calm down 

"He hasn't won anything, because of two reasons, I am not a prize to be won and I don't ever want you to think of me like that, and two I already have something to pursue right here if you want, but you have to stop this comparing yourself to him. You aren't him for a reason, and I don't want you to be him or compare yourself to him ever. You're all I want and all I need right now, but if you keep doing that it will change." I said as Harry nodded and kissed my palm.

"I know I'm sorry, I know you aren't a prize to be won, I was just angry, I'm sorry, I just can't get over the fact that he just has to go for the Omega that I have my eye n." Harry said as I smiled

"It's ok, I'll stay away from him and eventually he will stay away from me, we just have to wait this out I think." I said as Harry nodded

"It just pisses me off that I can't do anything to make him stop." Harry said as I nodded and kissed his temple.

"I know but it'll be ok." In said simply as he smiled and kissed my hand once again

"I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as Harry nodded

"Be ready at 7:30, I'll come get you." Harry said and just as I was about to protest he closed his window and took off down the road leaving me in my driveway laughing


	8. The Next Day

The next day as Harry pulled up to my house I ran out of the door and opened the car as he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hello, how was the rest of you night?" Harry asked as I smiled

"Pretty chill actually, nothing much happened." I said as I got situated in the car before leaning back.

"put your seat belt on love." Harry said as I remembered

"Oh yeah, thank you." I said as I buckled up and sat back once again

"I'm really sorry about yesterday again, I don't know why I got so angry." Harry said as I nodded

"Oh no, it's fine, I totally understand you are just protective about new friends." I said as Harry shook his head

"Yeah, friends, I guess." Harry said as I blushed again thinking of being more than friends with Harry

As we pulled up we noticed that Liam and Niall were standing outside the school looking around

"What are they doing here, shouldn't they be with Zayn?" I asked as Harry parked and shook his head

"You know how I said that every Alpha's rut is different?" Harry asked as I nodded my head

"Well Zayn's only lasts for a day, but during that day it's a little bit much so he stays home for a little while to be sure he's alright." Harry said as I furrowed my eyebrows trying to understand 

"this is going to be another awkward question and I'm sorry, but how long does your rut usually last?" I asked as Harry nodded

"That's not awkward love, it usually lasts about 4 days for me." Harry said as I nodded, that's average, or that's what health class said back at my old school 

as we both got out of the car ad walked over to Liam and Niall with our book bags over out shoulders Niall's face lit up as he began walking quickly over to us. It's always nice when someone is really excited to see you, it just makes you feel wanted and all fuzzy inside. 

"Hey you two, what's up?" Niall asked once he got to us and hugged me

"Nothing much, what's up with you Nialler?" Harry asked as Niall shook his head at the nickname

"Nothing really, just missed you Louis." Niall said as Liam finally made it over to us 

"Aww I missed you too." I said just as Ellie walked up to us with Garrett next to her.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we be getting to class?" Ellie asked as we all nodded and walked into the school.

"Hey you're Louis Tomlinson right?" A small girl walked up and stood in my path as I took a step back and Harry rested his hand on my shoulders telling me that he was there for me 

"Umm yes, that's me." I said slightly worried about what the girl had to say

"So listen we heard a rumor that you are a good dancer, like ballet and stuff. Is that true?" the girl who still had yet to give me her name

"Well I mean I did dance at my old school and out outside of school but we haven't found a studio here, so I guess so, do you mind if I ask why you are asking me this and how you knew about that?" I asked as the boy smiled happily

"Hi my name is Perrie Edwards, I'm the president of the arts club at Walker and we are trying to get the dance club to grow so we are looking for people that are interested, but we don't have many instructors and everything so we are looking for experienced people to learn the choreography and teach it to other. my friends and I found out about you through your file, clubs have access to it so we can try and help you find clubs you might be interested in, so are you interested in joining?" Perrie asked as she stuck her hand out for me to shake. After shaking her hand and trying to understand all the information I thought about it before answering a minute later

"Um yeah sure I don't see why not." I said as Perrie jumped up and down excitedly.

"Awesome, this is amazing, that you so much, just come to the Dance studio after school today and we will teach you the first dance. The first official meeting of the club to start leaning the dance moves is on Thursday after school, you should try and get people to come, maybe some of your friends?" Perrie said smiling at Liam, Ellie, Garrett, Harry, and Niall behind me as I nodded 

"Awesome, I guess I'll see you then?" I said as Perrie nodded before skipping off

"I didn't know you danced?" Harry asked as I turned around

"Yeah I have since I was young actually, I don't know I just think it's really fun." I said as we began walking through the hallways again

"Yeah I'm glad you are joining a club that will be good." Harry said as I nodded and everyone parted ways to get to class. Well only Ellie and Garrett went, Niall, Liam, Harry, and I all have German class right now.

I walked into the class, we didn't meet yesterday so this my German class here, and saw Perrie sitting with 3 other girls and 4 other boys. Soon Perrie noticed me and smiled before standing up and waving me over.

"Hey Louis and friends whose name I don't know yet, I want you to meet the dance club. This is Luke, Michael, Calum, Ashton, Leigh- Anne, Jade, and Jesy." Perrie said as I smiled and waved to them

Luke had blonde hair molded up into a perfect quiff to make himself even taller and a lip piercing, which almost seemed impossible, Michael had dyed bright red hair and a eyebrow piercing, Calum was much more tan, he looked like he could be Maori, he had black hair and brown eyes. Ashton had Hazel eyes and brown hair with highlights of what looked like blonde. Leigh- Anne had beautiful long black hair and brown eyes. Jade had light brown hair with hazel eyes. Jesy had brown hair with Hazel eyes, and Perrie had snow white skin with blonde hair. 

"We are really excited that you are joining the team." Jade said smiling at me as I nodded

'Yeah I'm excited to, this is Harry, Niall, Liam, and we usually have Zayn with us but he's not here today." I said surprised at how brave I was being with these new people. 

"That's great, are any of you thinking of joining?" Luke asked as he slid his arm around Micheal waist making me smile at the couple

"I might." Harry making me look at surprised, I would never expected Harry Styles liked dancing.

"Yeah, me too." Niall said as i smiled and nodded at him happy we could try this together

"I might, not quiet sure if I'm cut out for it." Liam said as everyone laughed slightly

"I'm sure you'll be great." Luke said as I nodded

"Alright class let's begin." The teacher said as she walked in and I groaned before taking a seat next to Perrie as everyone else filled in the seats around us.


	9. The Dance Class

At the end of the day, Harry, Niall, Liam, and I all walked into the dance studio

"Hey guys, Louis glad to see you." Perrie said running over as she tied her hair up into a high ponytail

"Yeah I',m excited, I'm really sorry, but is it alright if these guys watch, we have plans to go out to dinner after this and I just thought this would be easier." I said hoping she wouldn't get mad at me for asking

"Oh yeah that is totally fine, we have chairs over there if you want to sit and watch." Perrie said before pulling me over.

"Ok I know we sprung this on you this morning, but Luke brought some more comfortable dance clothes for you to change into if you want." Jesy said as I thanked them and walked over to the small changing room in the corner of the large room

Soon I came walking out in shorts that came down to my calf and a short sleeve t- shirt that went 3/4 down my arm

"Ok so we may have gotten your size wrong but what ever, let's get started." Perrie said as I laughed and nodded getting in line with everyone else as Harry winked at e in the mirror and I smiled

"So first thing is first we need to have partners for this, it's a partners dance of course. I have the pairs already. i don't want any couples dancing together but I do want same sex partners so I think Luke and Louis, Calum and Micheal, Jade and Jesy, Leigh Anne and I, oh and Ashton I am giving you the absolute honor of being the love interest in this dance. So this dance is about a boy, Ashton, and he is confused about who he likes, he's confused about his sexuality. He sees boy and girl couples on TV but in real life he sees boy and boy and girl and girl couples. While he's fine with seeing both he's confused about which he wants to be a part of so it's him decided if he is straight or gay. The other dancers will learn the straight part but because we are all gay here I just thought it would be better if we played the gay ones, more natural I guess." Perrie said as we all nodded and stood by our partners.

"Ok so the first part is going to be with Luke and Louis. Oh an guys before we get started we have to promise that there will be no rage of jealousy because your boo is dancing with someone else, get over it." Perrie said as everyone laughed and looked between Luke and Calum knowingly.

"Ok Ok I promise, it was only one time guys I think we can move past it." Luke said as everyone laughed and Calum blushed 

"So Luke your arm needs to be around Louis waist like this." Perrie said grabbing Luke's arm and wrapping it around me as I smiled.

"And Louis your arm needs to be like this." Perrie said as she took my hand and put it up against Luke's cheek.

"Your head need to be leaning back into his chest." Perrie said pushing my head back slightly as i nodded.

"So that is your starting position, memorize it, know it, and be able to go to it as quick as possible." Perrie said as we both nodded and let go of each other as she moved on to Calum and Micheal. Once everyone had gotten comfortable with their starting positions Perrie told us all to go there and Luke and I easily got into the position.

"Alright from here the boy couples, the ones in front will turn in to face their partners." Perrie said as we all did it.

"And other boys hand should go to the small of your back, the other one around your neck." Perrie said as we all nodded and the partners did it as I looked at Harry watching the routine intensely as Liam and Niall were kissing next to him. Harry was right they are always kissing.

"Alright looking good so far let's move on." Perrie said as I snapped out of my thoughts about the cute couple and looked t Perrie again for instructions

"Alright boy's behind I really need you to be careful on this part but you are going to pick up the boy in front and twirl him around twice before setting him down. When he puts you down I want you boy to lower yourself to the floor slowly and careful so you land lightly on the floor." Perrie said as I laughed 

"Good luck." I said to Luke as he laughed and we all tried to do it. Once I was on the floor Perrie nodded happy that we were able to do it. As she explained the girls next moves to them I looked back at Harry again as I saw a hint of anger in his soft green eyes. I tilted my head as him to which he rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone maign me worried I had done something wrong

"You alright?" Luke asked me as I noticed harry's ears perk up to listen to our conversation

"Yeah why?" I asked as Luke smiled

"I've been with Calum for two years now I can basically sense when something is wrong with an omega at this point, now what;s wrong?" Luke asked as I laughed slightly.

"Very funny, don't worry it's nothing I'm not able to handle." I said as he nodded slowly

"Well good but if I can help in any way let me know." Luke said as I smiled back at him and thanked him before we moved on to learn more of the dance 

By the end of the dance class I was sweating and almost to tired to walk when really it should be the other way, Luke should be exhausted he had to carry my heavy ass for half of the time.

"Alright ready to go get dinner?" I asked walking over to Harry, Liam, and Niall as Niall and Liam smiled and Harry just stood up

"Alright let's go." I said as Liam and Niall walked out in front of me and I hung back for Harry 

"Are you alright?" I asked as Harry looked away quickly from my eye contact

"Yeah what ever." Harry said as I sighed 

"I can't fix the problem if you don't tell me what the problem is you know that right?" I asked as harry nodded slightly

"I guess I just got a bit jealous seeing you and another Alpha being so close. Now you smell like him and I hate that so much." Harry said as he smelled me slightly 

"I'm sorry Harry but you know Luke and me are only friends I mean he loves Calum more than anything in the world, besides I already have my eyes on someone else." I said as Harry growled slightly

"Who, who is he?" Harry asked angrily 

"You absolute idiot." I said stopping dead in my tracks as he turned around to face me

"What the fuck do you mean?" Harry asked as i rolled my eyes before waling closer, standing on my tiptoes, and kissing his cheek

"Its you idiot." I said before walking past him and running to catch up with Niall and Liam.

I turned back to see Harry walking causally with a huge smirk on his face

he knows he's got me.


	10. The Dinner Date

"So where are we going for dinner?" I asked as we stopped outside of Harry's car

"I was thing the Italian place down the street." Niall said as we all nodded agreeing

"So I'll drive Louis, you drive Niall?" Harry asked 

"Of course." Liam said as I smiled and jumped into the passenger side of Harry's jeep

"Are you excited?"

"Um yeah, I guess so, Hey could I ask you something. It's alright if you don't want to answer but I need to ask." I said as Harry nodded

"Ok so you have shown interest in me, I assume, I don't know I could be wrong, but Ellie is your best friend right? I mean you could be bisexual and like her and I would like it if you could tell me so I can calm it down with the flirting and everything." I said as Harry began laughing, I knew it, I knew he liked her

"You're joking right? Louis I am completely and utterly gay." Harry said as I sighed happily\

"Ok then follow up question, do you like me?" I asked 

"Not sure." Harry said as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot and looked at me for a moment before slowly nodding to himself 

"Oh, ok." I said slowly before opening my door and climbing out of the high car to be met with Niall's laugh

"What's funny?" I asked a Niall laughed more

"You legit have to jump to get out of Harry's car." Niall said as I blushed slightly before nodding and closing the car door quickly

"It's high off the ground." I said defensively as Harry walked around to join us.

"You guys ready?" Harry asked as we all nodded and began to walk into the restaurant.

"Hey guys follow me to your table." The waitress said as we walked in and immediately got seated

I picked up the menu and looked it over before seeing fish and chips and quickly choosing it.

"So Louis are you excited about the dance class?" Niall asked as I smiled

"Yeah, it's nice to come to a new place and see other people liking the same stuff as you. I didn't think I would be able to dance anymore but I'm so glad I am." I said as Niall smiled

"Well I'm glad you feel at home already." Niall said as I nodded and looked at the drink options. It was just the regular Cokes and Pepsi's, but then I saw Shirley Temples and immediately chose it. I've always loved that drink but I never get it. Not many places have them.

Today's actually been ok.  
.  
.  
.  
Yeah I know it's been a long time, like a few months. I am so sorry, I really am. I just had a million things to do for school and personal life, ughhhh anyway I'll try and get better


End file.
